The wide spread use of computer systems in the work place and at home has sparked a corresponding rise in physical injuries known generally as Repetitive Stress Injury ("RSI") or Occupational Overuse Syndrome ("OOS") and Cumulative Stress Syndrome; and Toxic Neck Reflex among computer users.
Typically, these injuries arise from a condition, which at the onset, is symptomatically little more than a minor irritation to a muscle(s) or joint(s). However, through the continued reuse of the afflicted area or through the continued repetition of the aggravating motion, the minor aggravation is transformed into a much more serious, sometimes debilitating condition. In extreme cases, the condition may require immobilization for extended periods or even surgery. In some cases, although infrequently, the subject of a chronic affliction is prevented from performing certain physical actions for the duration of their life.
While RSI injuries are traditionally associated with repetitive mechanical impact actions common within the working trades such as roofing, carpentry, floor laying carpeting (hammering, sawing, pounding) food processing (meat carving, deboning) or the automotive industry (single task jobs) it was recently determined that computer users likewise engage in physical actions which may cause similar if not identical injuries. Consequently, computer operators are now identified as a subject class for the RSI injuries once exclusively reserved for the working trades.
One of the most common RSI injuries sustained by computer users is identified as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome (CTS). CTS is frequently evidenced by a soreness which afflicts the wrist joint area. The medical profession believes that CTS is caused by inflammation and swelling which develops among the tendons running through a narrow channel in the wrist known as the Carpal Tunnel. The movement of the tendons through this area is often describes in layman terms "as ropes going across a pulley". When the tendons in this area become strained through continued impact, overuse, and strain inflammation and swelling develops which creates pressure or otherwise aggravates nerves running through the Carpal Tunnel. As the pressure causes the nerves to become sensitized the consequences to the person may vary significantly. Tenderness and stiffness of the wrist with pain radiating up along the forearm are the most common telltale signs of CTS. In some individuals these symptoms are understatedly mild when compared to the agonizing affliction which may develop.
In addition to the wrist area, medical research is also identifying RSI and CTS injuries with accompanying neurological and muscular dysfunction in other parts of the body. One area that appears particularly prone to injury is the neck and spine. Medical research has revealed that static pressure on the lower back which is caused by a computer operator sitting in one position for long periods of time can cause this type of injury.
The overall result is that CTS and RSI type injuries are taking an increasing toll on human as well as corporate resources. The rise of RSI type injuries in the work place and at home is generating a corresponding rise in medical costs rise with an inverse effect on personal and corporate productivity.
Worker compensation claims based upon injuries sustained in the office environment from computer usage are following this increase. This results in increased national corporate losses due to the corresponding decrease in worker productivity and increase in payment of insurance premiums, claims pay-out and other associated medical costs.
Recognizing that computer usage is a source of CTS and related injuries, the Federal Government through OSHA (Occupational Safety and Health Administration), has begun taking corrective action. Currently, OSHA is proposing voluntary rules regarding preventative steps that employers should post for employees to follow in order to minimize the causes of RSI in the work place. Among other proposed OSHA rulings is the institution of health care protocols for the prevention of RSI in computer operators. These protocols are based upon medical studies which have found that computer users that take a work break once every hour to perform 2-3 minutes of therapeutic exercises designed to stretch and relax those areas of the body prone to RSI will dramatically reduce the incidences of RSI. Thus, this device will function to assist an individual in preventing the rise of CTS and other RSI injuries. It will also assist company management to conform to government regulations regarding CTS and may well be a strategic tool in defending against potential lawsuits.
The related prior art does not offer any examples of software programs or computer systems which address CTS or the prevention of CTS in the workplace. Instead, the prior art reveals devices that are computer programs limited strictly to tracking the progress of health care exercises. In addition, the related prior art does not address a computer system which monitors a computer user's physical activity/condition through the computer keyboard and mouse. The prior art is similarly silent on programs or systems which will assist employers in defending against lawsuits and in proving compliance with governmental requirements. Additionally, the prior art does not contain evidence of software programs which use the computer's components to form an interactive physical exercise machine.
For example, the related prior art uses computer systems to monitor and tabulate a person's activity and physical condition when operating a stand alone exercise machine or other related devices which are separate from the actual operation of the computer by a user, includes: U.S. Pat. No. 4,7771,394, issued to Cavanagh utilizes a computer system with the user's operation of a pedometer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,865 issued to Lieberman et al uses a weight lifting exercise machine system; U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,296 issued to Eckstein using arm and legs exercise machine; U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,213 issued to Hogan et al uses a robotic arm for physical therapy; U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,172 issued to Dessertine monitors patient's medicine compliance; U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,069 issued to Hall-Tipping a exercise device coordinated with a video game; U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,183 issued to Wills uses a display device coordinated by computer with the usage of an exercise device; U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,295 issued to Fracchisa uses exercise machine coordinated with tabulation and training programs; U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,503 issued to Benjamin et al uses exercise machine coordinated with video displayed of an interactive simulated environment; U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,548 issued to Crossing et al uses a computer and exercise machine to establish the range of exercise training the user will operate the exercise machine.
The major disadvantage in the above inventions is that they are used to monitor and coordinate a person's interaction, not with a computer, but with devices external to a computer. These inventions neither monitor or coordinate the user's actual operation of the computer nor do they help alleviate the causes of any of physical aliments associated with the computer's usage.
The remaining prior art, which is in the field of exercise and physical therapy machines, does not address RSI and computer users. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,404 issued to Warren et al discloses a graphical interactive software training system that requires an interactive dialogue with the user to progress through the training course. This invention does not instruct the computer user to take action to alleviate causes of potential impairment to the computer operator's health caused by the operation of the computer.
Silverman et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,682) concerns the development of computer programming architecture to allow a computer system to have greater capacity in analyzing physiological data. This invention does not use a computer to aid the computer user to avoid the causes of physical injuries which may arise from the operator's use of the computer.
Negishi (U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,777) is an information processing system that allows the computer system to monitor and improve a user's mental condition in relation to using the computer system. The computer utilizes visual and audio displays to increase the "user friendliness" of the system's interaction with the user so as to enhance the user's mental awareness during the use of the system. Based upon the input from a bio-sensor, one of the invention's displays will query the operator to determine if the operator is tired and would like to stretch. The invention does not make this inquiry to prevent injury to the user. The object of the invention is solely to improve the user's awareness during his or her use of the computer. The invention does not make the inquiry for the purpose of instituting physical therapy but rather uses the operator's stretching to maintain improved operator concentration and awareness during use of the computer.
As seen by the above analysis, the related prior art does not fulfill the need for a computer system that instructs the computer operator to take therapeutic actions needed to alleviate the causes of RSI.